The overall aim of this study is to determine the safety and efficacy of this targeted radioisotope for treatment of metastatic pheochromocytoma and other related tumors which concentrate MIBG. This will include determining the maximum tolerated dose (MTD), the dose-limiting toxicity, and the efficacy of the MTD in treating these tumors.